User blog:Gallibon the Destroyer/An Essay: Shadowbloods You Most Likely Never Heard Of
Greetings all of WZRP, it is I, Gallibon the Destroyer! And today were going to go into the topic of Shadowbloods once more, this time the more lesser known ones. Now a while back, I covered the Unauthorized/Outlaw Shadowbloods, so it only makes sense I also cover thee guys as well. And that's pretty much all the explaining you'll need for this one, so let's dig right in! 9) OXMASK Starting off our countdown, first off is OXMASK, probably one of the earliest known parody Shadowbloods. I was hesitant to include him, due to him being more of a joke (he was meant to be a bootleg of some sorts and was random) but I love obscure junk and not many people actually discuss him, so I will. It's not exactly known if he actually ever appeared in any RPs and his page only stayed up for a day before his creator requested his page to be deleted. Other than being a parody of knockoffs and "original characters", OXMASK also seemed to have a thing going for pads, for some reason and was also associated with two other random characters known as EXPLODING and BORD. In terms of abilities and weapons, he was armed with a Pad Sign Sword, a Pads Beam, could teleport, could "noclip", possessed ULTIMATE LAZEH; which apparently was a combined attack along with EXPLODING and BORD's attacks and he could self-destruct. Not much else to say on this guy, but I do love how he reeks of 2015. He was played by M4174. 8) Unknown "WolfMask" Character The second attempt (more or less) of an evil Shadowblood doppelganger coming after Nega FoxMask and coming before Robot FlamingoMask, but unlike those two, he actually was a real Shadowblood, thus making him even more mysterious on his origin. Very little is known about him, as he only appeared in one RP during December 2016, in where he fought off Gamoni. He mostly had the same powers as WolfMask, with the only difference being that he had the ability to absorb other's people's powers and adapt to it, thus obtaining the power. Despite his debut appearance hinting that he would reappear again, he ended up never doing so. About a year later, his page was deleted. Why he was scrapped isn't entirely known, but it's likely Gojiran just lost interest in him. The most interesting thing about him was the fact he too also was a Shadowblood and not an imitation like Nega FoxMask or Robot FlamingoMask, and also had a wolf-motif. Overall, I feel there's so much left unexplored with this guy. He was played by Gojiran/Gojiran103. 7) Atlas Debuting around the same time as Unknown "WolfMask" Character did, Atlas was unique, as he was actually a Shadowblood fusion of three Shadowbloods; the components being "HawkMask", "GrasshopperMask" and "CheetahMask"; the motifs in question were meant to an homage to one of Kamen Rider OOO's forms. I sadly barely know much on him myself, as I only caught a glimpse of his debut RP, in where he fought off a group of thugs. Reportedly his debut RP wasn't well recieved as Gojiran disliked how he was stated to be stronger than FoxMask and WolfMask. It should be noted that Atlas was the third fusion based Shadowblood, as well as the only Shadowblood fusion whose name was not based off of his component's motifs. Before him, there was also FokufuMask and VulpineMask (the two other fusions, both being fusion Shadowbloods of FoxMask and WolfMask). Anyways, sorry for this section being so short, as there isn't really much else to go on, yet at the same time I felt that due to his obscurity I kind of felt not mentioning him here would be a missed opportunity. He was played by Tengen Toppa Lazengann. 6) TarantulaMask At least, that's counting if he actually was a Shadowblood, as despite his name, I don't recall if he ever was really one or not. In his sole appearance, he was seen ordering some ships aways. And that's it. In his short appearance, he was never shown displaying any abilities, so as such they are unknown. What's notable about him is that he was (possibly) the only Shadowblood to have only came from RVBeta.....yeah. If he is to be counted (probably not though), he would have been the second spider-themed Shadowblood to be conceptualized, coming after SpiderMask and before KumoMask. He was played by LSDKama. 5) MothMask Yet another one-shot Shadowblood, but this one I recall very vividly. In his sole appearance, he was seen creeping up inside of FoxMask's home (although FoxMask himself did not appear in the RP) and met up with Ran Yakumo, kind of behaving similar to a horror movie villain, however he was not malevolent and became friends with Ran. Despite leaving on good terms, he never showed up again. While his motif and name would imply he was moth-themed, he was actually based on Mothman, the cryptid. While he didn't fight, he was shown being able to fly, had glowing red eyes that shined like diamonds and could fit himself into small creaks or crevices. He was played by Thegoldnguy. 4) FoxMask-Okami M.U.T.O. Hybrid One of the earliest known Shadowblood hybrids, if not technically the first (correct me if I am wrong down below) the unnamed FoxMask-Okami MUTO hybrid was as his name implies a hybrid villain between FoxMask and Okami MUTO. He had the same abilities as who he was based off of, though stronger and having a few other powers (that I don't recall what they were). DrGodzilla120 and ShodaiGoro did not enjoy fighting him however, nor did they like the concept that much, and neither did Lord Vehk either, so he was ultimately scrapped. He was played by Lord Vehk. 3) Z Not to be confused with Z from Ultraman....or Z from Super Sentai...or Z from Antz...okay, you get the idea. Now unlike the previous ones listed as on here, Z wasn't some one-shot or minor character, but actually instead a major recurring villain (initially) part of the Neo Empire. Yeeeeep. Z was one of the Shadowbloods to have originated from the first Shadowblood boom back in early 2016, where he debuted along with WolfMask, Quet and SquidMask. "FlamingoMask" was among them....sort of, but he was pushed back later. Clearly in hindsight I was right to do so. But anyways, Z was a jackal-themed Shadowblood who first appeared to be something of a game changer villain for the Neo Empire, as he immeadiately became the second-in-command of the Neo Empire, serving only under Trahir. He was arguably the most effective and cunning Neo Empire general, as he carried out the most strategies (and really was the only one to have been any thought or effort into his plans) and is notable for also killing off SquidMask in battle and leading the charge to takeover the United States for the Neo Empire invasion. He later on however got tired of working under Trahir (as he realized Trahir was a moron) so he along with Obsidian and Crystalleon ended up fighting him off, then ditching him. After that, Z's whereabouts were unknown, but it was stated he turned good. Last time I checked though, Gojiran has stated he was going under a revamp, as he disliked what he did with him during the NE. In terms of powers and abilities, he had the ability to control over shadows and was armed with a powerful blade that could cause explosions and deliver powerful blows that could kill his opponents easily. One of the few early Shadowbloods to not have had a "Mask" part in his name. He was played by Gojiran/Gojiran103. 2) BatPugMask Probably one not many expected, but at one point during there was BatPugMask. He was at first a rival of Breakdown and Hardshell and he was equipped with a mechanical exoskeleton and was armed with electric whips. Not much else is really known about him, as he not long after his conception he was then reworked into a slightly different character known as "Bat-Pug", as his creator ended up not wanting him to be a Shadowblood anymore. He was played by LSDKama. Honorable Mentions And before we get to number 1, here are some Honorable Mentions; mostly because their too short to be given their own entries; SpiderMask, a spider-themed Shadowblood who as going to give FoxMask some Worm DNA from Kamen Rider back in the NE days but that ended up never happening. He has yet to appear at all. Is the first spider-themed Shadowblood conceptualized. He was going to be played by ShodaiGoro. OniMask, a oni-themed Shadowblood who was based off of an old Japanese folk hero....and that's about it. He ended up never happening either. His eyes are notable for being the first to not have the standard all-pitch black eyes and he red pupils in there. He was going to be played by ShodaiGoro. KabutoMask & StagMask, two twin Shadowbloods who were based off kabuto and stag beetles. That's also pretty much it to go on. They were also going to be played by ShodaiGoro. WarMask, a war-themed Shadowblood who was meant to be one of the first Shadowblood gods to appear in RP. He ended up later being retconned after some initial RPs however. He was played by Gojiran. FoxMask Cycler, a....FoxMask themed Shadowblood, who was meant to be FoxMask's successor of sorts. He was meant to debut in the original version of Monster Island War 3, but he got wrecked rather unfairly by Super Bagan and has so far hasn't appeared again. I feel he had some potential, but alas. He was played by ShodaiGoro. SnakeMask, a snake themed Shadowblood who was supposed to act as FlamingoMask's rival, but ended up being retconned. Can be seen as a prototype CobraMask. She was played by yours truly. PARP FoxMask, the post-apoctlyptic universe version of FoxMask. Or at least, he was supposed to be. However due to getting badly screwed over in his debut appearance (which was a common thing sadly for FoxMask to get in 2016) and being very out of character (Goro has gone on record to say that he seemed closer to Shinji Ikari than FoxMask), he has since been a disowned take on the char, to the point he's considered a completely different character. He was played by ShodaiGoro. DireMask/Dire, a Shadowblood of an unknown motif who was called either "Dire" or "DireMask". He was an associate of FauxMask it seems, though he apparently only ever appeared once and in the RP where DrG! CoyoteMask/FauxMask found a fictional daughter of Joseph Stalin (yes really, although IIRC she was from another dimension, so she was actually the fictional daughter of an alternate dimension Joseph Stalin). Not much is known about Dire/DireMask, not even his motif. The only notable thing I saw him do was that he seemed perfectly fine with having a big hole through his chest, one of his arms chopped off and all burnt; and then got out a syringe which apparently made him regenerate. Honestly I didn't even know he was supposed to be one until I recently the RP on Paste with him on it and even sure he counts as 100% Shadowblood. He was played by LSDKama. 1) ObscuraMask/PantherMask Here we have a tie? Idk. I technically talked about these two briefly in the Unauthorized Shadowbloods blog, but they really deserve more detail here. From what I recall, FauxMask had two associates, one being PantherMask who reportedly showed up to fight both WolfMask and FoxMask and the other being ObscuraMask, who not much details exist upon, other than he was possibly FauxMask's uncle (which I haven't found any sources of, but one user claims he was this); and some have suggested that they were actually the same character. I had never even heard of or seen PantherMask before up until Gojiran claimed he had existed at one point. Which is odd, as I recall ObscuraMask being present....not helping matters also that "Obscura" in Spanish means "dark". I suppose though in the end it doesn't matter, as both of them appeared to be basic henchmen. Whatever their powers or abilities were unknown. They were presumably played by DrGodzilla120. Welp, that's all I have for now. Until next time. This has been Gallibon the Destroyer, over and out. Category:Blog posts